Modern Day Miko
by IrisEclipsed
Summary: AU Takiko provoked Genbu's anger because he couldn't devour her, so he revived her in modern day Tokyo without her memories. And with a modern Miko comes modern day Seishi and very modern danger . . . DISCONTINUED


A/N: AND 'MODERN DAY MIKO' MAKES A COMEBACK! I'm sure some of you (the readers from back in the day when FYGK didn't even _have_ its own section and was instead mashed with the old FY) remember this little fic of mine. Oh man, how long has it been since I posted something in the GK section?

I read volume 6 of FYGK and the latest FY: Perfect World and they renewed my interest! Thank god for scanlations and translators!

Disclaimer: I don't own.

XXXXX

_. . . I've been having those dreams again, the ones where I'm in this strange winter wonderland and surrounded by people with these mysterious powers. They're definitely not normal and the dreams are getting stranger and stranger every day. _

_I feel like I know these people, like, in a past life or something. Not that I believe in reincarnation or anything, though I'm fine with people who _do_, it just doesn't seem plausible . . . But I'm starting to wonder a little. I mean, how often does the person in your dreams, a guy who can change into a girl by the way, look almost exactly like a renowned international movie star?_

_Maybe it's like some hidden inner lust I have. _

_I want Roun Rimudo so I dream of a person who looks exactly like him . . ._

_Nah._

_Besides, who'd want Roun Rimudo anyways?_

XXXXX

"I summon all the great forces of justice, faith and good will . . ."

Takiko frowned as she repeated the words to herself, muttering them again and again like a mantra. What did they mean anyways? The dreams she'd been having always started with those words and the bright flash of silver light which blinded like a star. And then came the strange chill that ran up her spine like the stroke of ice and the warm breath of wind, comforting and at the same time making her heart ache.

"_Takiko!_"

She turned at the sound of her name and broke out in a wry smile.

"You're late."

He sat down heavily across from her and sighed. "I know, I know, but something came up this morning and I had to rush halfway across the city to visit someone." He ran his fingers through his long bangs and scowled. "I even had to sacrifice my morning shower."

Takiko wrinkled her nose away and smirked. "I can tell."

He playfully bonked her on the head. "Your wittiness knows no end. What do you want to order?"

"The usual."

"You're so predictable." he said, rolling his eyes.

"Unlike you, Chamuka." she replied happily.

There was a pregnant pause during which he stopped himself from correcting her and telling her to call him 'Tomite'.

He rolled his eyes and muttered 'whatever' before hailing a waiter to their table.

Takiko was taken aback by the sudden change in his mood.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, brows coming together in worry and regret. "Is it something I said?"

"No!" he said immediately, taking her hand and squeezing it. "It's not you. I've just been having a rough day."

They'd been friends for over a year and the lapses in mood had only begun to occur in the past four months and she still didn't know why. Chamuka wouldn't tell her anything and every time she questioned him about it, he would wave it off and claim he was having a 'rough day'.

Takiko frowned at his secrecy. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He cast her an odd look and sighed. "Ok. I have this friend—"

"A girl?"

He blushed in response. "What? No! Well—I guess. Anyways, this girl. We've known each other for a while and she doesn't remember me. Like, not the way she _used_ to know me. We have this . . . History . . . Together but she doesn't realize because she had an . . ." He fidgeted before continuing. "_Accident_. When we were younger she was in an accident and lost her memory and I want to tell her the truth but I don't think I can because I don't want things between us to be damaged and . . . Other complications could arise . . ." Chamuka took a deep breath and looked Takiko directly in the eye. "What should I do?"

Takiko was surprised at the intensity of the look he was giving her and felt heat creep up her body. Was the girl Chamuka spoke of _her?_ It couldn't be. She'd only met him a year ago and she_ definitely_ had never had an accident . . . And she'd never had a 'history' with anyone.

"Um," she bit her lip, "well, I think you should tell her the truth."

He brightened. "Really?"

"Of course." she said, realizing that her words were making him feel better. "No one likes being left in the dark and maybe telling her your history together _might_ spark something in her memories and _maybe_ she'll remember who you are."

Chamuka cast her a boyish grin. "You want the usual, right?"

XXXXX

"We should go to Hokkaido."

"You want to go to Hokkaido?" Takiko asked, an eyebrow raised in question.

"Well . . ." Chamuka rubbed the back of his neck. "Actually, I want you to meet someone. He's really cool and one of my best friends. Like you. I've known him forever and I'm sure you two will like each other."

Takiko smiled quizzically. "Ok. What's his name?"

"Hik—Emutato."

"'Emutato'?" she repeated, testing the name on her tongue. "It sounds foreign."

"He's not Japanese." Chamuka clarified.

"Ah huh. Is he from the mystical land of Hokkan as well?" she asked dryly, remembering that when they'd first met in school Chamuka had claimed he was from a place called Hokkan. She had looked it up on a map and even on the internet, but no such place existed . . . Except in a book. Her father's book to be exact. She hadn't said anything, but apparently Chamuka could sense her skepticism and interest and hadn't spoken of his home or his family beyond saying his parents were deceased and that he had no living relatives.

Chamuka laughed. "Well . . ."

XXXXX

". . . I'm screwed." Tomite buried his face in his hands. "I think I totally botched your life story when I told it to her." He looked up hesitantly. "You're from Canada, right?"

"Russia, Tomite, _Russia_."

The dark haired teen hit his palm to his forehead. "Shit . . ."

Hikitsu sighed heavily and massaged his temples.

XXXXX

Rimudo rolled over in bed to reach the incessantly ringing cell phone on his night stand.

Didn't they know that America was almost thirteen hours behind Japan?

He mumbled a few curses as he flipped open the phone and muttered, "What?"

"Hey, sorry about the late call—"

"It's only 2 a.m." he replied caustically.

"Yeah, sorry about this. Anyways, I _really_ think we should tell Taki—"

"Can we talk about this when I get to Japan later today?"

"I could tell her and maybe—"

"No." Rimudo said flatly. "We agreed I'd tell her."

"Maybe it'd be easier if a friend—"

"_I'm her damn friend!_" he replied hotly, anger coursing through his veins.

"—in the present told her about this."

Rimudo blew the bangs out of his eyes with a huff. "No way. I'm going to tell her when she wins the stupid contest. Make sure she enters Tomite, because it won't work unless she does."

"I know, I know, oh, Rimudo-sama." the voice on the other end replied sarcastically.

"Hey, don't make fun of me—"

"I'll keep Takiko company."

Rimudo sat up straight in his bed and hissed, "You better not put your hands on her or I'll—"

"Geez, _Uruki_, you're so possessive and no, I'd never go after her because she's _your_ girl."

"Be sure to remember that or I'll kill you in your sleep."

"Yeah, yeah, go paint your nails."

"I do _not_ paint my—"

Rimudo growled as Tomite hung up and gripped the phone tightly in his hand.

Suddenly, he wasn't so tired anymore.

XXXXX

"What if I told you I had a big secret? A secret _so_ gigantic it'd blow your mind."

Takiko continued stuffing her books into her bag and frowned. School had let out and she and Chamuka were the last in the room as the other students filed out. "Is it something life threatening?" she asked.

"More like life _changing_ . . ." Chamuka answered cryptically.

She shouldered her bag and pushed in her seat. "If it's really that important," she replied, giving him an odd look, "I trust that you'd tell me."

Chamuka's behavior had become increasingly bizarre in the last few days and Takiko didn't understand what was going on. After their meeting at the café and the weird conversation they'd had, she'd hoped he would explain whatever it was that plagued his thoughts. She was sorely mistaken. If anything, he became more secretive, continuing to ask the questions that drove her crazy.

He suddenly placed his hand on her head. "Enter the Roun Rimudo contest today." Chamuka said earnestly, eyes boring into hers.

"W-What?"

"I'm serious." He dug into his pocket and drew out his cell phone. "Better yet, enter right _now_."

"Cha—"

"You kept saying you want me to open up to you about my problem and, well, this is like the first step." Chamuka grasped her shoulders. "If you do this I'll explain everything after you win."

Takiko batted his hand away. "That means you'll never tell me!" she yelled hotly. "Over a million girls are already entered in this thing! I don't stand a chance!"

"You'd be surprised . . ." he muttered, tugging on the collar of his uniform with his right hand and holding out his cell phone in the left. "Just do it. I _swear_ you won't be disappointed with the results."

She took the silver object warily and said, "You know I could care less if I win, right?"

Chamuka cast Takiko an unreadable look and replied, in a cryptic voice no less, "I'm sure you'll change your mind."

XXXXX

A/N: Reviews are my happy crack.

Old readers have probably noticed that this is a little (ok, _quite_) different from the original. I decided not to include anyone from the other FY(s) because when I read over my old stuff I realized it was complete crap.


End file.
